pitch black romance
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: well i am bad at summarys it is sasnaru lemonmy first lemon i don't mind flameing but don't be to harsh -backs away slowly-
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my first lemon. **_

_**I hope you people like it darts eyes around making sure parents aren't around **_

_**Any way lolz. Here it is. It will be Naruto-Sasuke**_

_**Age's **_

_**Naruto- 17 **_

_**Sasuke-18 **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was pitch black. Naruto was alone in his room, he was scared. He has always hated the dark. He hoped his boyfriend Sasuke arrived soon. Sasuke always knew when Naruto needed him and Naruto hoped this time was no different. They have been dating for almost 2 months, even though this fact is true they have not done anything. They have only kissed once and that was when they started dating but since then, nothing. Why? Well they don't even know maybe they are sorting there feelings or something. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naruto stood up and then stumbled to the door it was pitch black and he bang into many things. He opened the door and it seemed like no one was there. It was dark after all then he seen the red sharingon eyes. He knew it was Sasuke. Naruto then hugged Sasuke tightly.

"let me go dope" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off.

"sorry Sasuke-Kun" Naruto said blushing slightly not that it could be seen.

Sasuke walked in and sat down on Naruto's couch. Naruto shut the door carefully and walks and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto suddenly had the erg to kiss Sasuke. Naruto ignored this erg because he did not know how Sasuke would react. He sighed and then he talk to Sasuke.

"hey dope why is the electricity out anyway."

"I did not pay the electric bill"

"oh" Sasuke said and Naruto could tell there was something on his mind.

"Sasuke-Teme what's wrong"

"nothing! why do you ask?" he said in a hurried tone.

"oh no reason" Naruto smiled slightly looking at the dark ceiling.

"sas-" Naruto started but he was interrupted when Sasuke's lips met his own. Naruto was shocked at first. But after a few seconds Naruto kissed Sasuke back. This time the kiss was more passionate. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto complied cautiously, opening his mouth. He felt Sasuke's tongue explore every inch of his mouth. After a few minutes Sasuke broke the kiss and they breathed heavily trying to regain there own air. Sasuke blushed in the dark not that It was seen. Sasuke then said.

"sorry Naruto" Sasuke stood up and put a few candles around the room and then lighting them. It lit the room pretty bright. Sasuke could feel himself getting hard. When Sasuke peered over at Naruto, Naruto was beet red and then Naruto said shyly. "don't be" Naruto could also feel him self becoming aroused by the kiss.

He soon found himself inferno's of the raven haired man. He then kissed Sasuke back. They found there way to Naruto's bedroom. When they got into the room Naruto and Sasuke sat on the bed. They some how managed not to break the kiss. Soon Sasuke found himself taking of Naruto's T-shirt. Naruto's skin was so soft to Sasuke. He then traced butterfly kisses down Naruto's tan neck making his way down. Before he went any further Sasuke removed his own T-shirt.

He then put his lips over the tanned boy's nipple. Sasuke gently sucked it and biting it. Sasuke heard Naruto moan softly. He smiled and then switched to the other giving it the same treatment. Naruto squirmed slightly as Sasuke pushed him onto the bed and, moved up to his collar bone and sucked on it leaving his mark. This made Naruto moan, louder this time. Then Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke pull down his pants leaving Naruto in only his boxers. Naruto quickly adjusted pulling down Sasuke's pants. Naruto knew where this was headed and he was not sure if he wanted it, but Naruto was to into the moment. Naruto pulled the raven haired boy's red lips to his own and kissing him passionately. Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hands above his head deepening the kiss even more. Naruto and Sasuke moaned into each otherss mouth when they felt there erection's touch the others.

Sasuke could not wait anymore he striped himself of his boxers and then removed Naruto's. he then kissed Naruto again, then Sasuke moved lower and he put his mouth over the head of Naruto's member. Then Sasuke teased Naruto by licking the tip. Naruto moaned loudly and he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pushed his member deeper into Sasuke's mouth. But Sasuke pulled away and whispered in Naruto's ear _"beg"_

"..no…" Naruto said threw his pants.

"okay" Sasuke said standing up and heading to the door.

"I-…. Want….you" Naruto said then he continued "please"

That was it Sasuke was willing he figured Naruto suffered enough … for now. Sasuke walked back over and engulfed Naruto's 8inch member into his mouth. Naruto moaned. Sasuke licked the pre-cum off of the tip. Then Sasuke started moving up and down his teeth gently grinding against the shaft. After a few minutes Naruto gave in and screamed.

"SASUKE I'M…." he started but before he could finish he came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke did not complain he swallowed the whole loud leaving a bit on his lips. He then crawled back up to Naruto's lips and kissed him letting Naruto taste himself. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and put three fingers to Naruto's mouth and said "suck".

Naruto knew what this meant he gulped and complied taking Sasuke's fingers into his mouth. Naruto sucked until Sasuke pulled them out they where dripping in Naruto's saliva and then Sasuke spread Naruto's legs.

"ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and tensed up. Sasuke looked up at him and said "relax Naruto it will only make it hurt more so don't tense". Naruto nodded slightly trying to relax. He noticed Naruto was not able to relax. So in an attempted to relax him Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and when Naruto relaxed Sasuke slid one finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke moved his finger inside Naruto waiting for him to et used to the new sensastion.

Then Sasuke said "I did not know you where a virgin" Sasuke said huskily.

This caused Naruto to blush and a bit distracted to the pain he felt.

Then Sasuke inserted a second finger and started scissoring him, stretching him. Naruto started to breath heavily as he dug his nails into the blankets on the bed. Sasuke added the third finger stretching him even more. Naruto gasped in pain. Sasuke was searching for the bundle of nerves that would send pleasure surging threw Naruto's body. Sasuke new he found it when he hear Naruto moan his name. Then Naruto felt emptiness as Sasuke removed his fingers. Then Sasuke put the head of his erect cock at Naruto's entrance.

"are you sure Naruto"

Naruto nodded nervously digging his hands deeper into the sheets. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Then his eyes drifted to Sasuke's member it looked longer then a foot. Naruto gulped wondering how it would fit. "I-I-I-I'm ready"

Sasuke nodded as he slowly slipped his throbbing member into Naruto's tight entrance. Sasuke moaned because of the tightness and the warmth. As Sasuke entered him Naruto screamed in pain, tears flowing from his eyes. Sasuke retrained himself from moving waiting for Naruto to adjust to his size. Sasuke kissed away the tears and whispered to Naruto _"it will be okay" _

Naruto nervously said "move"

Sasuke complied as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrusting back into Naruto. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Sasuke started moving slowly at first picking up speed. Naruto wondered how people enjoyed this. Then he felt pleasure as Sasuke hit his sweet spot. He moaned Sasuke's name. Sasuke smirked and then continued on to hit that same spot each time. Each time earning a louder moan. Then Naruto felt pressure building in his abdomen.

Then Naruto screamed "SASUKE…!!!!" Naruto came onto Sasuke's chest and onto his own.

Sasuke continued thrusting as he felt Naruto's tight walls get tighter. After a few more thrust's Sasuke came into the tanned ninja. This caused Naruto to scream in pleasure from the warm substance that replaced Sasuke's cock. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto and laid next to him.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest breathing heavily he said "I love you Sasuke" Naruto said softly before falling asleep.

"I love you to" Sasuke said falling asleep next to the tanned ninja that was now him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this was a really crappy lemon but it was my first. If I do others they will be better… I think I might not do men with men again smiles

Please review.


	2. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
